


Sugar Daddy AUS

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: DCU, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A collection of Sugar daddy fics
Relationships: Lok Lambert/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sugar Daddy AUS

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: Hey everyone doing a new set of fics these will be crossovers where we take boys we like that we think need love like Lok, Danny, or heck maybe even Ichigo and then hot Rich Daddies and pair them together
> 
> Famous: that's right boys and girls, we got these boys looking for some hot and handsome rich dick daddies to sweep them off their feet~ and believe me the list is quite long~
> 
> Dragon: Though you can always suggest other Daddies since even we might have missed some also if you guys want our list is at the end of this chapter
> 
> Famous: Indeed dearies if you have your own list of hot daddies for us to make into Sugar daddies for our potential Sugar babies let us know~ and they might just make an appearance~

Lok wasn’t sure how much longer this was going to go on, but there was one thing he was sure of and that was he was not making money as fast as he should. Recently, due to interference from the Organization Sophie had lost access to her family’s money and due to that they had spent the better part of the day looking for jobs. They had tried out various jobs, and suffice to say the least each and every single one of them ended up in failure and that was before they could even get their first paycheck. Sophie had gone off to check on a few other places, while Lok had decided to try looking elsewhere and suffice to say the least he wasn’t coming up with anything fast, not to mention he wasn’t really making as much with the small jobs he was doing. One after another, they failed or didn’t pay enough to help even come close to cover how much they were gonna need for the trip. 

With no other choice, he had to look elsewhere and since traditional jobs weren’t working he tried other places. So looking for ideas online he came across stories of Rich Older Men wanting sexy young twinks to be their Partners, gulping as he decided, he opened Grindr and made a profile blushing as he took a shirtless pic for his profile and quickly filled out what he was looking for.

In no time he didn’t just have one, he had multiple guys hitting him up so much so that his chat box was blowing up with alerts and his Dm’s was filled with countless guys trying to get his attention and he was lucky that one of them just so happened to be close by apparently on a business trip and was willing and able to meet up and from the pictures that he was seeing the guy was smokin hot.

**~Scene Break~**

Lok moaned out his hands gripping the silk sheets tightly as sweat slicked hair stuck to his face, his voice going higher as the thick cock forced its way through his once virgin hole, shattering his cherry as it entered him.

Behind the panting blond a tall beefy man was on his knees, his cock in the tight hole as his hands gripped Lok’s hips. This was Bruce Wayne, CEO and owner of Wayne Enterprises, a famous and rich man, despite being one of the richest men in Gotham he took care of his body. He has wide shoulders with strong muscular arms and legs, a broad chest with swollen pecs, tight abs, a smooth jaw, a thick ass like a bubble that you could bounce a coin off, and just a little body hair on his arms, legs, crotch and chest. The billionaire had all but pounced on Lok the moment he had entered his hotel room, moving quicker than Lok had seen anyone move and before he knew it the man had him lubed stretched and had his cock inside of him and through the entire ordeal Lok felt as if he was in absolute heaven. 

Bruce had been slowly building up his momentum into long, languid thrust drawing his cock out a third of the way then pushing back in with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out only until the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of Lok’s tight, hot cavern that was almost yanking his dick back in as the man listened to the sounds of the blonde below him withering, mewling, gasping, and arching his back his own member bouncing around slapping against his stomach smearing pre all over it. The pace had gradually begun to go harder, faster, rougher, as Bruce was doing everything in his power to reduce Lok to a mess and the boy was  _ loving  _ every second of it. The pace that he had set up was quickly breaking away into something more, as it became harder to maintain and keep in control and soon Bruce had found himself laying into Lok’s ass.

**~Scene Break~**

Lok groaned as he stretched a yawn exiting his lips as he opened his eye and remembered the passionate night of love making he had with Bruce Wayne looking at the side table he found a sleek black Waynetech Phone and a platinum credit card in the phone was a text message with the contact name Daddy.

“Baby had to leave early but last night was wonderful and I look forward to more even having you come out to Gotham for a bit. The card is yours, use it for whatever you need baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce Wayne(DC Will usually use The Batman Version), T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Stark(Marvel, Gilgamesh(Fate), Seto Kaiba(Yugioh), Maximillian Pegasus(Yugioh), Roger Smith (Big O), Seth Ptolemy(Monster High), Disney Princes, Byakuya Kuchiki(Bleach), Lex Luther (YJ),Jiraya (Naruto), Vlad Master (DP), Professor Oak (Pokémon),   
> Norman (Pokémon), Giovanni (Pokémon), Lysander (Pokémon)


End file.
